Daughters
by RawrRoni
Summary: "He almost took your life, and I just can't imagine my life without you." Channy! Song-fic to Daughters by John Mayer. Rated T for depressing themes. Read it! :


**Hey. I got inspiration from a song, and thought I would write some :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own SWAC**

**This is a song-fic to Daughters by John Mayer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know a girl<br>She puts the color inside of my world**_

She walks down the hall, color twinkling in her eyes. The world stays black and white, and as she walks, the world lives.

_**But she's just like a maze  
>Where all of the walls are continually changed<strong>__  
><em>

She is happy at one point, and sad at another. She is hard to figure out. Something is wrong with her, something has happened, and I am going to fix it.

_**And I've done all I can  
>To stand on her <strong>**steps with my heart in my hands**  
><em>

I walk to meet her at the steps of her house. A dress flowing gracefully around her, covering her every curve. She is beautiful in every way, and I am here to tell her.

"Will you merry me?"

_**Now I'm starting to see  
>Maybe it's got nothing to do with me<strong>_

She is happy, but she still has a sad essence to her. She is emotionally scarred. I know now, that it's not me.

_**Fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<strong>_

We sat down on the couch, watching TV. She turned to me, conflicting emotions on her face.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, scared of her news.

"M-m-my father-er-er abused-d-d me." She said sobbing. I embraced her in a hug.

"I don't-t think-k I can merry-y you-u." She said, still sobbing.

"Don't say that. I will always love you. Nothing can change that. You have to forgive your father for his mistakes, and let yourself live on."

**_Oh, you see that __skin?  
>It's the same she's been standing in<br>Since the day she saw him walking away  
>Now I'm left<br>Cleaning up the mess he made_**

I walked into the bathroom and saw a red substance on the floor. I turned to the tub and there she was, a knife in hand, sliding sadly across her skin. I pulled the knife away, kissing her with all of my might. I didn't care how much blood was staining my shirt, I only cared about her.

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<strong>__  
><em>

_**Boys, you can break  
>You'll find out how much they can take<br>Boys will be strong  
>And boys soldier on<br>But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
>A woman's good, good <strong>__**heart**_

I was found on the floor, sobbing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"You have been through so much, and I can't stand it. He hurt you so much! I want to erase what he did to you. He was a sick man that abused his beautiful daughter, a gift from God. He almost took your life, and I just can't imagine my life without you."

She pulled me into a hug, and kissed me. When she pulled away she spoke.

"If it wasn't for you, I would never have had a reason to live."

_**On behalf of every man  
>Looking out for every girl<br>You are the god and the weight of her world**_

"You may now kiss the bride"

I kissed her like no one was watching. I carried her down the isle, loving the warmth she gave my heart.

"I love you" She whispered.

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too <strong>_

"Baby, I have something to tell you." I waited for the paining new of another abusive relative.

"I'm Pregnant." I swept her up into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much."

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<strong>_

I was sitting outside her room, waiting for the news.

"You may go in now." The doctor said.

I walked in to see the love of my life holding the most beautiful baby in the world.

_My Daughter._

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too <strong>_

_In Memory Of Two Stars Close To Our Hearts._

_Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Cooper_

_They died together with loving hearts._

_Their souls will always live on._

_I Will Always Love You._

_Love,_

_Olivia Cooper_

_Your **Daughter**_

* * *

><p>You like? I personally love this story. I think it is very cute and somewhat depressing.<p>

I want to know about you though. Review and tell me :)

Love,

Roni (Insert Last Name Here)

Your **Writer **

_See what I did there :)_


End file.
